Love Has No Bounds
by ItrulyDon'tKnow
Summary: Sort of a sequel to loneliness to love (I know I said there wouldn't be one... :\ ). Dakota is an only son, and when he learns he's going to become a big brother, he's all but happy, but he rises to the occasion, and it eventually leads to something more... OC/OC and a moderate amount of Humprey/Lilly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Surprise a new story, and at that a sequel - disregard what I said at the end of L2L and the cookie was a lie. Update: took away all the intimidating words... enjoy

* * *

A young pup sat alone outside of his den, the most evident thing about him was the frown across his face – his mother lay inside howling at the top of her lungs as she gave birth to a litter of pups. Dakota, being a year old now, expressed a hint of jealousy at the thought of having younger siblings. When his parents told him that he was gonna be a big brother, and his mother, Lilly, explained to how much work it took to raise a litter, and how he wouldn't have her constant attention anymore (as he had had ever since he was born), it turned him off to the idea of having siblings; ever since then he was bitter towards the notion, and dreaded the day they would finally come, and they finally did.

When she finally went into labor, earlier that day, nothing was any longer about him; Winston, Eve, and Kate had all made their way to his mother's side, without a single word his way, AND his favorite uncle Humphrey hadn't come for some reason; which left him alone outside the cavern, the only indentation he had to what was going on was his mother's labored howls; which coincidentally came to a stop sometime around then, and his father, Garth, made his way out to Dakota; his eyes wide and a trail of blood running from a fairly deep cut in thigh (being the 'father' during labor has major disadvantages… 0_o). Garth spoke, his teeth gritted tightly to prevent the groan of pain he had been holding back for some time, "You can go in nowww… son. I need some fresh… air."

Dakota made his way inside the den; everyone's eyes were fixed on the pups, no one had even noticed his entrance… or at least almost no one. Lilly looked at Dakota with a weak smile on her face, she was still exhausted – physically and mentally – from the labor, and looked as if she was going to pass out any moment.

"Son, meet your brothers and sisters," Lilly murmured softly, her current condition allowing only that much. Dakota made his way over to her and his eyes scanned over the various grey and tan pups as they fed; his eyes finally stopped on the smallest of the pups. She was the lightest of the pups with a very light grey coat and was attempting to climb over all the other pups to get her rations, which wasn't faring well for the newborn. Seeing this Dakota brought his teeth to the loose fur on the back of her neck and gently lifted her to the top of the wolf pile, and afterwards she pressed forward into her mother's chest and fed along with her brothers.

Lilly couldn't help, but smile at the action, and the gentle smile that now rested on his face, and how his eyes rested on the tiny pup; He hadn't the slightest idea why he had done that, or why he felt the way he did, but it made him feel good and he felt a sudden attachment for the young pup; He had a desire to spend every waking moment as her protectorate, so frail and beautiful.

"You can name her if you want," Lilly said, a soft smile now held across her tired face; this having to be her happiest moment as a mother. Dakota looked towards his mother and then back at the pup; gazing at her fur reminded him of the brightest full moon, and that's where her name came about. "Luna," he responded, "after the moon." (A/N: When I originally thought this up her name was to be Lily, but back then I had it based around Balto, considering A&O hadn't come out yet or at least I hadn't seen it yet, IDK which… It would be really awkward to be named the same as her mother, so yeah)

Lilly gently licked the top most part of her daughter's head fur before mumbling, "My beautiful daughter Luna… it's perfect." Afterwards Lilly yawned softly, decided it best to hold off on the others' names until the next morning, and Winston, Kate and Eve said their goodbyes, but not before Eve gave her usual crude dick related threat to Garth – which coincidently took the pain away from his labor wounds, and brought a cold chill through the entirety of his body. After their company Garth couldn't help but gently press his muzzle to hers. "You know you could tell your mother to be nicer to me, after all we've been mates for two years."

"Now why would I do that? I wouldn't get to see 'the greatest alpha ever' cringe in fear," She responded with a laugh, and he snuggled up closely behind her – and all the pup's snuggled up in front of her, along with Dakota – They're were now a big happy family… for the most part.

* * *

**A/N: **update: I omitted the last paragraph, because I feel like I was trying to bring attention to my problems, and I'd rather separate real life from online... more or less anyways and after looking back at the date this chapter was originally posted a month after the first chapter of loneliness to love


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I got; there couldn't have been none, It must have been a transmission error... hehe yeah. Just Kidding, review if you want to, don't if you don't... either way the show with probably go on.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Lilly had given birth and everything – aside from the five puppies – was going back to normal; the pack went back to its usual functioning self, with Garth and Kate leading the pack as best as they could, which left Lilly alone to look after her children. They all happened to be asleep, and Dakota happened to be out with Garth learning all the fundamentals of everyday life in the pack; she was pretty much alone.

Meanwhile, another omega slowly made his way east; her being his primal objective; he had talked to Kate and she had told him that Garth was off his 'maternity leave' of sorts, and that gave him the idea to visit her. When Lilly first became pregnant he couldn't help but wonder, and the other night when he heard she was in labor anxiety had hit him, to the point where he made up an excuse not to see her; even though he truly wanted to. As he made his way closer and closer to her a mix of anxiety and fear hit him; it hadn't been anything like this with Dakota, so why the hell now.

When he finally arrived at the entrance he stopped and debated whether or not to go in; did he want to see, to know? Or not. Did he want to know? His stomach crawled, it felt as if he was going to explode; whether he found out or not it was irrelevant; He was going to find out eventually, so why not now? On, the other hand the longer he put it off, the more time he'd have to think about. Humphrey took a deep breath, before walking through the mouth of the cave, he had already came this far why not, go all the way?

Lilly looked intently at the entrance, as the greyish wolf came into view; she expected him sometime soon; Lilly knew him better than anyone else, and from the past, when she had Dakota. He looked at her for a minute, and he couldn't help but smile, "Hey…"

She returned his smile and couldn't help but laugh, "Taking pickup lines from Salty?"

"Is it working?" Humphrey responded, making his way closer to her; already having speculated what the answer might be.

Lilly brought her paw to her muzzle, "Hmmm… I guess; I mean you're cute and funny, and the wolf I love" When they were finally in proximity, he brought his muzzle less than an inch from hers and stopped, giving her the final movement – which she did, and everything was resurfaced all the moments they shared and such, all the treachery they performed in the name of love. He gently pulled away slightly only to reengage at a different angle, a different perspective of her lips, and when it seemed perfect, it only got better. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth and made contact with his creating sparks with his, and brought his tongue into a war. _Oh god it's been far too long, _he thought, as he fought to control her muzzle, which he eventually did. He made sure to mark every inch of her mouth with his saliva. Lilly couldn't help but groan slightly, only Humphrey could make her feel this way, and it felt too good. As another groan escaped her lips Humphrey came to his senses, and broke contact with her. As all the wonderful feelings left her Lilly couldn't help, but whimper; even though she understood his reasoning.

Humphrey looked down at the wolflings for the first time: grey, grey, grey, silver, and grey. He couldn't help, but smile, _no brown_. Either genetics weren't on Garth's side or just maybe they weren't Garth's. Humphrey's mind leaned more towards the second one; and he couldn't help, but kiss her again – though this time not as intensely. When their lips' embrace broke, he nuzzled her again, and playfully licked the entirety of her face; and she couldn't help, but giggle; only Humphrey. "Congratulations, father Humphrey (A/N: stupid author, how could a wolf be a preacher?!)."

As soon as the excitement had come, it was gone; his face now held a frown, "Even if I am their father, I'm not. I can't raise them, or tell them 'daddy loves you', or anything; I can just watch as he raises my pups." Humphrey's head sunk low, their situation bringing about more problems, if only they were mates…

Lilly gently rubbed her nose to his, "I'm sorry Humphrey, but you can always be their fun-loving uncle Humphrey, if they're anything like you, you'll be the most important person in their lives. Humphrey couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Lilly, you're as wonderful as ever."

Humphrey and Lilly shared a few more kisses before, he decided it was best to leave; before doing so he gave each of the sleeping pups a gentle kiss across their foreheads, and then Lilly and he was gone.

Humphrey couldn't help but smile as he walked into the bright sunlight; He was a father, again; for whatever reason this time it had felt different; when he found out about Dakota it hadn't bothered him all that much, he had been there for him the best he could and he never worried about being his 'father', Humphrey shrugged, his only conclusion for sentimentality was his aging; the older you got the more you thought about things.

Before he could think into it anymore he heard the sound of paws against the loose dirt, and an ever so familiar voice yell, "Uncle Humphrey!" Upon looking up he saw Garth and Dakota – which happened to be in a dead sprint towards his favorite uncle. Dakota plowed into Humphrey hard, and knocked him on his back, "Ugh… Nice to see you too nephew," Humphrey said.

Garth made his way towards the coyote like wolf, "Hey Humphrey what brings you out this far; I mean your den is on the other side of the pack; a lazy omega such as yourself wouldn't make a walk like that without reason."

_Oh yeah, that the other reason I hate him_, Humphrey thought; trying his best to stay calm around the arrogant bear-like wolf, "I actually happened to be coming out here to see Lilly and the puppies."

Garth felt uneasy for some reason, why would Humphrey wait until now to visit Lilly; why not when she had originally went into labor, and then Garth couldn't help but gasp as his eyes came in line with his leg muscle; his eyes transitioned between his front two biceps; while the right was as bulky as a football player on steroids, the left was only as buff as an all-natural football player. "Sorry Humphrey, I gotta go work out!" Garth yelled back to him, already half a mile away when he said it. Humphrey and Dakota shared a confused look, and a good minute or so of laughing before saying their goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: What a wonderful chapter. As I said at the top, you don't have to review, but they're greatly appreciated and help me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong... And also I bet you a million dollars that you won't comment (conditional of course; In any event that IDK doesn't have/can't come up with the money the debts left over with be transfered over to ABleakMidWintersDay; JK lol the reason I'm mentioning the guy is cuz he messaged me to write a lemon of sorts for his wonderful story {he's a much better writer than myself, trust me}, he hasn't exactly messaged me back in a while, but I hope it's still happening) Please Review, it's my motivation.**

**-IDK**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ...**

* * *

For the young pups time passed by fairly quickly, before long they were moving about and playing as all pups did, and it was at this time that the young silverish pup started to warm up to her old brother. When all of her brothers and sisters played, she preferred other things; she had no desire to wrestle or fight – even if it was play – she preferred to spend her time looking at the beautiful scenery of Jasper; the beautiful flowers, the mountains that reached the sky, the illustrious water that seemed to go on forever. Her parents knew of her adventurous nature, and were reluctant to let her roam free in the territory. Thankfully for her Dakota stepped up, "She'll be with me, and if anything goes wrong we could just howl." Lilly and Garth finally agreed; under the conditions that they weren't gone very long, and then a distant whimper brought their attention back to the other pups.

"T-Thank you Koda," Luna murmured quietly before gently nuzzling her older brother, and licking his cheek. Dakota couldn't help but smile, seeing her smile had this sort of effect on him, and the fact that she called him 'Koda' made it that much better. Luna led the way, her eyes leading her to all the colorful aspects of Jasper, and he followed behind her, chuckling at her enthusiasm. Their first stop happened to be a valley filled with flowers of every color. Bright reds, cool blues, vibrant purples; every color of the rainbow, and she brought her snout to every single flower, and inhaled deeply.

"Koda, you have to smell this one!" she yelled excitedly. He couldn't help but smile and make his way towards her, he brought his nose down to the flower she meant – a light blue one – and inhaled as she had, its aroma could be described as sweet. In the year and a half he'd been alive he had never took the time to smell the flowers, or look at the beautiful aesthetics they brought to everything. He brought his teeth to the stem and snapped it off a good length, he brought the now amputated flower to its resting place behind her ear, "There perfect, my little sister, Looney" (A/N: I tried spelling it 'Luny', but It doesn't look/sound right : \ )

"Don't call me that!" Luna responded; when she started calling him Koda, he had come up with 'Looney' – which wasn't anywhere near as glamorous. Either way their conversation ended with laughter by both parties, and she dragged him to the lake; desiring to see her appearance with her newfound accessory.

They walked along slowly neither really in much of a hurry, because the profession of being a child didn't have many deadlines, or hard labor; all it consisted of was long days of having fun. Luna was lost in her thoughts, every moment she could remember Koda, was there but why? When she couldn't find an answer by herself she finally decided to ask him herself. Luna stopped, allowing him to catch up with her – and momentarily pass her, before he realized she had stopped. "Anything wrong?" Dakota asked.

She shook her head in response, before responding, "Koda I was wondering, why do you spend so much time with me? You have to have something better to do."

"I do it because, you're my little sister, and you're important to me," Dakota responded, his mind already having thought over his obsession with her many times.

"Alice is also your younger sister, and then there's Rose as well."

Dakota brought his paw to his chin; she was really making this difficult, "Well… I guess it's kinda because you're special; you're so kind and gentle, and they're… not, they kind of scare me actually." She couldn't help but hug him – and then laugh at the fact that he was scared of their sisters – and they were back on their way.

They soon arrived at the lake, and she brought her face close to the water; the flower sure did add color to her silverish grey fur. She liked it. Luna had never really put much thought into whether or not she was beautiful, but her reflection in the water made her feel pretty.

After basking in her reflection for a while; she finally came back to reality, and seeing as how the sun was dipping down past the horizon, it was probably about time to be heading back to their home to get ready to eat.

"Thanks Koda, mom and dad would have never let me go without you," She said, gently rubbing up against him affectionately.

"Don't mention it, I had a lot of fun," Dakota replied, and then brought his muzzle closer to his ear, pretending to be discreet, "and between you and me, the flower look looks a lot better on you than Aunt Kate." Both wolves laughed at the comment and continued their walk back towards the pack. Uncle Humphrey had told them stories about when he and Kate had become mates and how beautiful she was with a vibrant pinkish purple flower in her hair. As she had put on a few years, she tended to wear it a lot more, and it didn't fit in as well with her aging fur.

A few minutes later they arrived back; not much had changed since they left; the same chaos was transpiring as when they left, the only difference being that this time, when the rambunctious pups made notice of the arrival of their older brother Dakota, they were on him in a mere second. With a synchronized yell, "Dakota!" they were all on top of him; he couldn't help but whimper as he felt four tiny sets of teeth dig in to various parts of him; one on each ear, one deep into his cheek, and the last yanking violently on his tail. "Why me," He groaned, unable to do anything but endure their torment.

Thankfully, this plague only went on for a few minutes before their parents called them into the den to eat. All the pups rushed into the den eager to get their rations; Dakota laid where they left him looking up into the sky; puppies were vicious. As his body ached slightly his youngest, and most precious, sister walked into his gaze, "Koda, are you gonna eat?"

He looked up at her for a minute before rising to his feet, "Yeah. Owww… their teeth are sharp." And then they made their way into their den to see the plentiful supply of caribou – being the offspring of the pack alpha made life so much easier. Luna cringed; even though she ate caribou, it still bothered her knowing what it was.

After they had all finished eating, the sky's palette consisted of only dark blues and greys; signaling it was time to sleep to awake to the light of the next day. All the pups snuggled around their parents, while Dakota lay on the far side of the den alone. He always tried to act as grown up as possible around his younger siblings, with the exception of Luna of course. Speaking of Luna, seeing how alone Koda looked, she got up and made her way over beside him and burrowed herself as close to her brother as possible, "Goodnight Koda."

He brought his paws around her much tinier body, before responding, "Night Luna."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Very important chapter to the overall plot line...

* * *

It had been a few months since Luna and Koda had spent that day together, and nearly every day since then had been some variation of it – with the exception of the last week. That happened to be why Luna made her way through the forests of Jasper, searching for Lilies for her mother; they happened to be her favorite flower (A/N: I wonder why?) and Luna had gotten the idea to pick some for her. In the half an hour or so she had been searching she hadn't come up with any, and more than anything she wished Dakota was here with her. For whatever reason their father had decided it was best to teach him all the skills of being an alpha, because he was the eldest child.

Luna had never really had much feeling for her father – they had nothing at all in common; for instance he was a killer by nature, and she was at the opposite end of the spectrum entirely (similar to most other aspects). Specifically she could remember times when he told them stories about his most brutal hunts, so horrendous that she either nuzzled close to her mother or Dakota – which ever was more convenient at the time – and trembled at the thoughts that flooded into her minds. Luna and Dakota had talked about him many times and they both seemed to have the same opinion about him; at times Dakota even happened to express his disbelief that he was even Garth's son.

Luna continued her search for the, what she now believed to be imaginary, Lily. Her search continued to lead her away from the pack; she just had to find at least one. Her mother was one of the most important people in her life and if she couldn't even find a simple flower for her mother, then what.

Meanwhile, Dakota lay on his belly slowly moving through the tall grass, trying his best to be as quiet as possible as he moved towards his target. This was probably at least his 12th attempt and he didn't fancy another; every failure brought about a lecture about how terrible of a hunter he was, how 'Garth' would have done it, and how much of a wonderful father he was for teaching his son the joy of hunting. Just as he had predicted a mere few feet away, the caribou started examining its surroundings and he was spotted – grey fur didn't blend well their surroundings.

Garth made his way over to his son, the boy had to be one of the worst hunters he had ever seen; nearly any wolf would have seen the numerous opportunities present to take down the caribou. Either way he wasn't giving up on his son. The boy had his genetics in him somewhere, and those genetics would lead him to become the biggest strongest most qualified alpha, aside from himself of course, and would eventually lead him to rule the pack.

Before his father could start criticizing his performance Dakota spoke up, "Hey dad we've been at this for a while, so I think I'm gonna take a break." After finishing his sentence Dakota was off, knowing his father he would have said something about hard work or being an alpha – neither interested him very much. From the time when Dakota was little he never liked work, it was always easier not to do things and he never saw any point in striving to be the best when that only meant more work. That idea itself made him throw into question the idea that Garth was his father, of anybody he'd have to say he was most like Uncle Humphrey.

A loud howl originating from outside of the territory snapped him from his thoughts, and brought him into a dead neck sprint. The only thing he had on his mind was Luna.

Luna had ventured even farther away from the territory, her unusual stubbornness to find the stupid flower, brought her a good mile or two away from her home, and she still came up empty. Either way she had no earthly idea where she was at, or that she was being watched. He had been following her for a while now, and after finally deciding that she was alone, he decided there was no better time to make his move. The male withdrew from his hiding place, his flamboyantly red organ already emptied from his sheathe; _Fuck, it's been too long, _He thought.

Luna heard the leaves rustle behind her, and she quickly turned around to see the solid black wolf. The two stood where they were at, but before long Luna finally gained to courage to ask, "What do you want mister?"

"Hmm… I want a lot of things; to be an alpha, instead of an insignificant lone wolf, to be able to have caribou to spare, opposed to scavenging garbage cans for scraps, but I assume you mean what I want with you? Between you and me I've been a little lonely for quite a while now… and as your mommy and daddy have probably told you male wolves have certain needs and desires…" It was then that he slowly made his way towards the young female, as he expected she ran as fast as she could away from him. _They always run, she won't get far though, _the black wolf thought and nearly a second later he was sprinting after her.

Luna ran the fear taking over her body, more than anything else she wished for her Koda to be here with her, but she knew he wasn't going to be her rescue. After a few minutes of running she took the risk of looking behind her, her pursuer wasn't anywhere to be seen. Luna stopped, panting deeply, she had never had very much endurance when it came to running any distance, but gladly the little she had had been enough to out run the black wolf. Suddenly, the mentioned wolf leaped out of nowhere tackling her to the ground before his teeth dug deep into her shoulder. Luna couldn't help but howl loudly in pain, and soon after the tears started flowing, it hurt so badly, and he didn't show any signs of letting up anytime soon, but he soon did.

Seeing the tears flowing from the young wolf's eyes, the black wolf brought his claw to her lips, "shhh… shhh… there isn't anyone to blame but yourself. I told you what I wanted, and if you'd have just given it to me we'd probably be heading our separate ways by now, I mean with a tight virgin cunt like yours I'd have probably finished in a few minutes tops… BUT now after the chase I wanna take my time, make it last… be a good girl or I'll bite…"

* * *

A/N: sorry I didn't really intend to leave it at a cliffhanger, but it was either I post this tonight, or wait until tomorrow and post the full thing (Which I will probably post the rest tomorrow)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay I've gotten the reviews I've strived for since I started this story... and the motivation is back :D

* * *

The male wolf sprinted as fast as he could, he couldn't let anything happen to her, he just couldn't. Ever since he had seen her she had been his everything, and he had done everything in his power to protect her, and now his body was trembling – he could just tell something was wrong, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to try though, and try he did. His legs burned from all the running and speed he'd fathomed, and his paws were sore from the sheer force of them hitting the dirt below him, he was putting everything into getting to her and he just hoped he made it; if not he hadn't the slightest clue what he would do.

Meanwhile, She laid on the hard ground, the older midnight wolf laying over her, his claw gently stroking her face, causing her entire body to tremble, and the first of many tears to stream down her face, all she could think of was Koda, she had never expected that she would lose 'it' in such a way, back when she was a mere pup she always imagined Koda and her in such a way, even after her parents enlightened her that such thoughts weren't right, she couldn't help but picture it.

The older wolf watched the younger wolf intently. She was different than most other women, any other wolf he'd had in such a situation would scream and cry; begging and pleading for him to stop, but she sat still the only indication of fear being the tears streaming down her face, and her body lightly shaking, and then the petite silver wolf murmured a single word, _Koda._

"Koda ehh… Is he your boyfriend? I wish he were here to see this, some guys get so mad when you're with their girls hehe… anyways if he's a good boyfriend he'll probably be here soon, so I'll just have to hurry it along a bit, hope you don't mind… Now get to your feet bitch, and I don't like being kept waiting." Luna slowly rose to her feet, barely able to stand, the pain in her front limb still prominent and the blood still trickling down. It was then that she felt a great weight fall on her back; it made her stagger, barely able to stand with the much heavier wolf on her back.

The black wolf moved his muzzle close to her ear before whispering, "don't be afraid to enjoy it, but know, whether or not you're moaning or crying, I'm gonna be enjoying myself just as much." Luna whimpered slightly at his words, the more she tried to think about something else the more her capture brought her back to the reality of what was going on. He smiled, it was the torment more than anything that got him off; sex was sex, but the whimpering, the tears, were what made it so much better. The power he held over them were what pushed him over the edge, and with this one he was already about there before he started.

Luna had gotten used to the weight on her back; her eyes clenched shut, trying to bring herself as far away from the current scenario as she could, but nothing seemed to help, even thoughts of Koda didn't do anything for her, so instead she started thinking positively. After it was over she could be back with Koda, and never have to worry about anything like this again, if anyone were to find her all the way out here, if not she could just lay out here and die with her shame intact.

She soon felt the male on her back start to resituate himself – probably meaning he was getting ready to 'you know what' – and then she felt something prodding at her backside, a whimper surfaced as she awaited his entrance, just as she felt him start forward into her. She gritted her teeth awaiting the pain, but it never came, and a large weight was lifted off her back. When she looked behind her to see what had happened, she saw two wolves snarling at one another, one being her tormentor and the other being Dakota.

"Koda!" She couldn't help but yell, happy to see him; he glanced at her for a moment before looking back at the solid black wolf, and charging at him only for him to evade.

"So you're the 'Koda' I've heard so much about? One thing I can say, you sure have timing on your side a few seconds later and she would be, well you know…" The wolf taunted him, feeding off his anger, and gracefully evading as Dakota made another attempt at an attack.

"Nothing to say, It's a lot more fun if we both contribute to the conversation... oh well I guess… and also you seem angry, you should really calm down, lighten up a bit you know? I'll make you a deal… you can have the first piece, and I'll take 'sloppy seconds'," As he said it his eyes left Dakota and made their way to Luna, he licked his muzzle lustfully – receiving a cry from her – and nearly a second later Dakota's claws collided with his face.

Now he was pissed, and a loud snarl showed that, "So, it's gonna be that way? Just trying to have a little fun and you ruin my beautiful face with your sharp claws… So barbaric, I can play that game; When your laying on the ground gasping for air, blood flowing freely from your body, I'm gonna fuck her, just for you to watch and know how you failed her… and then the precious 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' can die together."

Dakota's anger had risen far past it ever had before, it was past steam coming out of his ears – more like full on explosions, and his tolerance for the other wolf's banter finally got to the point where he couldn't help but scream, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk so impatient… very well, being the gentleman (A/N: Irony) of the two of us I think I should allow you the first move," The other wolf responded, and just as he expected, Dakota charged him from head on, and he simply changed his stance and as Dakota turned to charge at him again, the wolf was already sprinting Dakota's way, and knocked him onto his back.

Dakota whimpered as the other wolf's paws situated around his throat and pushed down as hard as he possibly could. Dakota's vision started to blur and his head was pounding, to the point where he couldn't focus, at this rate he was gonna suffocate and then she was gonna be killed all the same, if only he could do something, if only he were stronger. Luna looked at the situation in horror, and an excess of tears streamed down her face. "Koda!" She yelled loudly as she plunged into the wolf making him lose his footing and tumble off of Dakota.

He quickly turned his attention to her again, and before he could say or do anything the woozy male wolf was on top of him, and before anything could go wrong, or 'before the tides could turn' Dakota already had his fangs dug deep into the other wolf's throat, and he was reluctant to let go. After the wolf stopped struggling Luna started to panic, "Stop it Koda! You're gonna kill him."

Unable to do anything to indicate his intentions, he looked away from her and didn't dare let go; He had tried to her Luna and in Dakota's eyes that was punishable by death, which was exactly what came to the wolf.

* * *

A/N: Personally this has to be the most favoritest thing I've ever written; In most scenarios, even fictional ones, there are certain things you [should]/[shouldn't], but in this chapter I could say whatever in the fuck I wanted (and I did :P )... Hope you liked... Reviewing's free :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: the only thing I have to say is I'm sorry for such a late update; I could lie... say I had a presentation due for school (I did but I finished it at the last minute, so its irrelevant), or something, but it was pure laziness... sowry :)

* * *

Luna made her way over to Dakota and eyed the now motionless wolf, "Did you… kill him?" He looked at her for a second before turning away from her innocent gaze and nodded; he had to do it, right? It wasn't a simple option, it was the only way it could have ended in their favor; if he hadn't done it she would have been hurt in the worst way possible, and he would do anything to prevent that.

"I had to… he tried to hurt you, and I couldn't let that happen," Dakota justified, his body trembling; the reality of what he had done sinking in. He had killed another wolf, taken another of his kind; even if the wolf had been the closest thing to pure evil he had ever seen, it was still wrong. If it had been lesser creature, such as a rabbit, caribou, hell even a human (A/N: misanthropy ftw…) it would have been fine, but a wolf.

Luna noticed his dilemma and nuzzled her older brother gently, "Koda, let's go back home, If anyone knows what to do or say at a time like this, its mom." Dakota nodded in agreement and they walked back the way he had entered earlier. Neither said anything for a while – after the events prior to this there wasn't much to be said.

In the midst of the silence, Luna drifted into her thoughts; for as long as she could remember Koda was – and always had been – there for her; it had just become like he was supposed to be there, like he had become something static in her life, and then it occurred to her, she never thanked him for it, ever. She stopped abruptly, and he stopped with her. "Something wrong, Luna?" Dakota asked, as always his concern for her unbreakable.

"It's just that I-I… Koda I've never ever thanked you for being there for me – like you always have been – and I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. Will you please close your eyes?" Luna asked, unable to stop herself from doing what she was going to. Dakota nodded before closing his eyes, knowing her it was probably a flower, or something of the sort. A few moments later Dakota felt her gentle breathe rustle through his muzzle fur; in that moment he knew it wasn't gonna a flower, and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt her soft lips against his.

Luna murmured slightly, electricity surged through her body, making her feel all tingly. Dakota couldn't help, but gently push his muzzle against hers; this moment was a dream, something he'd thought of for a long time, and something he knew could never happen. Even so he couldn't bring himself to pull away, to destroy the moment, and when she eventually pulled away, he whimpered in disappointment. The younger wolf then proceeded to rub her nose to his before whispering, "I love you, Koda."

Hearing those words brought about mixed feelings; happiness to know she felt the same, and dismay to know that it couldn't happen. She starred at her brother intently awaiting his response, but all she got was his now sad expression, and silence. After a few minutes of waiting for his response – and getting no response – she couldn't help but ask, "Koda is there something wrong?"

His eyes shifted away from hers, at that moment he couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eyes, "Luna you can't love me, I'm your brother."

"But I do, so much, and I always have – ever since I can remember anyways. Every time I've needed anything my big brother Dakota was there for me and it grew from there." Luna responded, before gently licking his cheek in affection.

Dakota quickly jerked his muzzle away and put some distance in between them, "I mean you can't… We could never have such a relationship; do you know what other wolves would think about us? Anything out of the normal is looked down upon, and this is definitely out of the normal."

Luna instantly felt shamed; what was so wrong about her loving Koda. She saw no difference in the way she felt for her brother, as the way her mother and father felt for each other (or so she assumed… :P); ever since she was a pup she had imagined her and Dakota becoming mates, and having pups, but now… she didn't even know anymore.

"Let's go," Dakota said, before gently nuzzling his little sister, "I'm sorry it has to be this way." Luna jerked away from him, as he had her and distanced herself from him; she didn't exactly mean to take it out on him, but he was the only one around to vent her sadness on. The two wolves continued on in silence. Ever since she had taken the lead he hadn't taken his eyes off of her; why had he told her that? It was obviously the right thing to do, but what had brought him to do so? He loved her, more than anything else in the world, and he couldn't even allow either of them that happiness; maybe he had been playing the role of her protector to long.

They soon returned back to their den, the cover of night saving them any explanations – until the next morning of course. Either way Dakota and Luna were both happy; even though they didn't voice it to each other considering their current situation. Dakota went in and curled up in his normal spot, after everything that happened today it felt nice to be home; Luna started to make her way over to her brother and then stopped, what if sleeping next to her brother suggested more; she wouldn't want to risk that for him, so she took a spot across the den. Dakota looked over at his younger sister sadness in his expression, and for a brief moment their gazes met and he saw the same expression mirrored on her face. Why did it have to be this way?

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed. I legitimately rewrote the last 600 words like 3 times... oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know it's been like 5-6 days since last chapter, but I really haven't felt like writing; EoC (End of Course) exams in a few weeks, and not saying I've been studying my ass of or anything, but the stress relating to them is still getting to me. I don't know though, I've been a lot happier in the last few days; Presentation for English went better than I could have hoped, and went to the AVENwiki and read more into asexuality (I knew what it meant, and knew I was asexual, but I hadn't read into it that much), and Its given me more pride in who I am :)

* * *

The next morning was even worse than the previous night; Lilly and Garth wanted an explanation for where they had been, and the classic 'we lost track of time' thing didn't work (probably because of the bite mark on Luna's shoulder, and all the scratches present on Dakota). They eventually had to tell the entire story – After his nerves got to him, Dakota cleverly left out the part about murdering the other wolf, instead telling them he had ran off into the woods. After telling them all this Lilly couldn't help but nuzzle her daughter to the point that it hurt, "Please, never go away from the pack again dear; if it wasn't for Dakota having been there you know what would have happened."

"I'm sorry mom, it was just that Koda was training with dad, and I was bored so I went into the woods searching for a Lily for you." Luna responded, nuzzling her mother back, but much gentler.

Lilly thought for a minute before looking at Garth, "Suspend Dakota's training for now; I think it would be best for him to be with Luna at all times; that wolf could very well come back."

Garth couldn't help, but sigh in relief before gently kissing his mate, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! The boy is terrible at hunting." Garth then made his way out of the main plot line of the story because of his impulsive douche-baggery!

"Now Dakota watch out for your sister, I've got business to attend to," Lilly said before going off to talk with the alphas about patrolling the territory.

After Lilly left the awkwardness from the night before came back, and Luna turned away from him. There had been only a few times Luna had ever been mad at Dakota for anything, and they had been little things, nothing anywhere near as big as this.

"Luna," Dakota called, hoping to get a response, but after a minute or so none came; in such a moment why hadn't he kissed her back, or at least told her "I love you, too" in response. Dakota sighed, she was mad at him and it was no one's fault but his own, all there was to do was to apologize, so he did. "Luna, about last night… I'm sorry, but no matter how much you love me, or I love you – which I do – it could never work, we would be judged by everyone, especially those close to us; mom and garth; Uncle Humphrey and Aunt Kate; and all our brothers and sisters… there wouldn't be anyone to turn to. I'm sorry."

His younger sister turned back to him, tears pooling in her eyes, and made her way towards Dakota; her muzzle nuzzling into his neck fur upon reaching him. In the midst of their affection she whispered, "Koda, I Love you."

After a few minutes she stopped, her usual bright smile back across her face, "Koda will take me to that place with all the flowers – like you used to – I wanna pick some flowers." Luna asked even though she already knew he would take her.

"Ladies first," Dakota responded, before lowering his head, and putting a paw out in front of him; signaling her to take the lead – and when she did he followed closely behind her. Luna trotted along fairly quickly, wanting more than anything to be away from the pack, to be alone with Koda; she hadn't really come out here to pick flowers; she wanted to be alone with him.

After walking for a while Luna slowed, allowing him to catch up to her. When their pace was roughly equal, she moved closer to him; to the point that she was pressed to his side. Dakota looked over at her, in which he was greeted with a gaze that made the heat in his body sky rocket (A/N: I feel like I'm writing a lemon, but I'm not… I mean not yet anyways :P); in that moment he felt desires, feelings that he shouldn't, and in such a moment all he could do was press his muzzle to hers in such a way, that left no doubts in either of their minds; It was meant to be.

The action started out soft, gentle, but as time went on the raging emotions expressed themselves more… forcefully. In the midst of the action she ended up on her back with him over her, their lips not breaking contact at all during. After what may have been minutes, hours maybe, their affection broke (A/N: it's been proven that air is necessary to survival), and both wolves panted deeply, the lack of air being a problem.

"I thought 'it could never work'," Luna whispered jokingly, the two still in such close proximity for nothing more than a whisper to be needed. Dakota couldn't help but chuckle in response; she really had a way of getting what she wanted, and he really liked giving her what she wanted, especially if that 'something' was what had just occurred.

"It can't work – not like other's relationships – but I can't say no to you," Dakota responded before pressing his nose to hers, in the way that symbolizes mates. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she gently rubbed her nose to his; her heart started to beat fast and in that moment her thoughts filled with what their future might include, such as officially becoming mates, and puppies – she couldn't wait.

After a few moments, the motion stopped and their 'magnetized' muzzles drew closer yet again, and eventually met; this time less intense, but the feelings were still there; a few seconds later their muzzles disconnected; and then their eyes met, her bright blue eyes shined bright; more precisely to the equivalent of bright sapphires in the act of reflecting rays of the sun… they were that bright.

It took him a moment to stir from her hypnotic gaze, and when he did he noticed the sun dipping past the horizon; had they really been out here that long, when they left it was midafternoon, and now sunset? '_There must be some truth to that old saying,_' Dakota thought (A/N: He's alluding to the saying, 'Time flies by when you're having fun', and if you mapped the time from the beginning to the end of most of the chapters I write, the timing would be very really inconsistent; I like to end it off at night).

Seeing how late it had suddenly became, the two siblings – and lovers – made their way back to their family den. Upon arrival no one happened to be there; allowing them some more 'quality time' before she snuggled close to her brother, and after a quick goodnight kiss they drifted off to sleep in each others company.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally I was planning for her to be mad at Koda for a few chapters, but I can't do anything like that; I like to keep what I write straight-forward and to the point... Also I was reading the wiki (been so long since I've seen the movie, and wanted to make sure Humphrey's eyes were blue), and I didn't know A&O 2 was coming out so soon; I hope it follows along the lines of Kate and Garth are pack leaders, and Humphrey and Lilly have an affair and a lot of graphic sex, and then there's a sad moment, and they have pups that fall in love... That would be so romantic, and I would watch it :P

**Read & Review if you please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This sort of a half chapter;

1. if i added any more it would be too long

2. I just finished it and I wanted to post it before tomorrow

Also, before I actually wrote this chapter it was intended to be a fluffy transition kind of chapter... well, suprise! enjoy

* * *

It had been a few days since the little moment that plunged them into their secret romance, and to be completely honest not much had changed; the only notable thing was the moments when they became aware of their closeness; when their hearts became restless, and made an attempt to break from the jail known as their chest; when he or she – whoever happened to possess the most desire, in the scenario – dipped down and connected their muzzles… as it should be.

Speaking of which, Luna and Dakota lay in the tall grass surrounded by the brightest flowers, far away from anyone that could possibly care. Koda laid on his side, with Luna snuggled as close to him as physically possible; they had been like this for a while, there happened to be nowhere else they'd rather be than with each other, alone. When him and her were alone, they could do anything; just lay here in each other company, share a kiss or two without being judged, and some day maybe something more. It isn't as if the idea hadn't occurred to both of them; the thought had been in the back of his mind for a long time, and as for her, no matter how innocent Luna seemed, everyone experiences lust at some point for someone… and that point just happened to be now, for her older brother Koda.

They had both thought about the moment; thought about how it would go, and how amazing it would feel, but neither had spoken a word of it; the entire idea of it was an unspoken taboo. Either way the younger of the two wolf's curious started to get to her, to the point that she felt the need to ask him.

"Koda?" She whispered – their relative closeness making any volume above that unnecessary. Dakota turned his gaze towards her; and the common event of their eyes meeting happened yet again. Koda stared into her deep blue eyes, if there ever was anything more mesmerizing than her eyes it had yet to be seen by anyone.

After a few moments of aimlessly staring into her gaze he finally snapped out of the 'trance', of sorts, that it caused him; Luna couldn't help but giggle – knowing that she had that kind of effect over him. Dakota then proceeded to rub his nose to hers before responding, "and what would my princes happen to need?"

Luna blushed slightly; he had a way of doing that – all the compliments he had thought up for her; sometimes calling her a princess, other times comparing her eyes to the moon in size and luminosity, she would be lying if she didn't like it though. It was at the moment when the conversation was so close to reality, that she became soft spoken, but all the same she tried her best to get her point across, "K-Koda, have you ever thought about us… um… maybe… doing more than just k-kissing?"

Koda froze, the shock getting to him; Of course he had thought about that, A LOT actually. But that was only after convincing himself that it wouldn't happen, or at least not for a while. Either way the same glistening eyes were staring up at him, her face holding her signature smile that had a way of making his heart go into overdrive.

"Well Luna… of course I have, but I could never do something like that to you… I could never cause you that much pain." Koda responded, before gently bringing his tongue across her muzzle, an apology of sorts.

Luna sighed deeply; that was something about Koda, he always did whatever he could to keep her safe; and while it sounds noble and just, it sometimes got unbearable, such as now. All the same Luna nuzzled her face into his neck. Koda frowned, he could feel the change in her emotions, and even so he couldn't do anything aside from hold her close in this scenario; or could he? In that moment he pulled from their embrace, and when she brought her head up for an explanation, she was greeted with a surprise kiss.

Luna couldn't help but groan, something about this moment differed than any other; their muzzles were pressed tighter than usual, and there was more than the typical hint of desire. After a while Koda couldn't help, but deepen their already intimate action. His tongue slithered from his muzzle into her, to greet its counterpart. Luna couldn't help but gasp at the sensation it caused when their tongues met, and graciously coiled her tongue with his hoping to feel more of it. After a few moments of sharing their slick hot tongues, Koda broke it off; the lust leading him to go farther. Luna couldn't help but whimper, the wondrous sensation coming to a stop. Seeing her distress Koda gave her a brief kiss, before moving his muzzle to her ear and whispering, "It's only gonna get better."

Dakota then proceeded to gently nibble on her ear, in turn giving his ears the gift of a soft, not so innocent, moan. The sounds of her pleasure, and his now partially erect cock, were telling him to mount her, and to rutt into her with everything he had; in said moment, his love for her overpowered his instincts to do so, and with a deep breathe, he slowly moved his muzzle down from the top most part of her body. On the way down to his preset destination, the first of his many stops being at her muzzle; he gently pressed his lips to hers, for the few seconds they were conjoined they stared deeply into each other's eyes, and it didn't stop when they pulled apart.

Their eye contact didn't break and as tempted as he was to kiss her again, he didn't; knowing that would go on forever. Instead he rubbed his nose to hers, before started his decent towards her cunny (A/N: idk why but the word 'cunny' has to be my favorite innuendo for the vagina :P). He slowly moved down her, his tongue drenching all the fur in his pursuit down. Dakota stopped at her neck, and lightly sniffed her silverish fur; the aroma was a weak essence of that that he feel in love with, and being a wolf, he already knew where the scent trailed from, and he couldn't wait to get to the source of it.

Opposed to rushing down towards the 'spring' radiating the scent, he took his time bathing her neck in his saliva – like a mother would a cub, but with ulterior motives. Luna couldn't help but murmur his name in said situation. Hearing his name come from her angelic voice, in such a devilish circumstance, only made him want to hear it again, and he did everything he could to hear it again. After soaking her neck fur, he delicately dug his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"ehh… Koda," Luna moaned desperately, the new feelings he was playing with making her entire body tingle, and not to mention making her privates wet beyond imagination. Dakota lifted his head, the intensifying aroma instantly reaching his nose; and bringing about the thoughts of stopping the sensuality, and fucking her body mercilessly. Dakota took a deep breathe, before resuming his tongue bath; ignoring his instincts, his throbbing erection, and the very purpose for the actions they were committing; she was more important than that.

When he felt his work was sufficient, he continued downward; the aroma still filling his snout to the point that all other things aside from him and her were inexistent. Dakota pressed his face into her chest tuff, and in return received a hushed shriek from her – Her underbelly had always been the most sensitive part of her body – aside from her folds – and it seemed that he was exploiting that very factor. Koda started by pressing his snout against her chest and sniffing feverishly; a cleaner purer smell came to his nose, and gave him minimal relief from the one created by her fluids, but it still cleared his mind for the time being.

As before, his tongue glided over her sensitive fur – inhibiting her to moan his name repeatedly – and hearing so making him so much more eager to continue. Dakota continued his on slaughter on her tummy, the moans and groans she released being the fuel for him to continue. Meanwhile, Luna moaned deeply, her entire body quivering beyond control, and her entire lower body soaked in her nectar, and more flowing out almost constantly. It started out to be a light tingly feeling and now it grew into much more; it got to the point that any action on his part sent a convulsion through her body that exited in the form of a shriek.

"Koda, Stop! I-I feel… like I'm…I'm Gonna… EXPLODE!," Luna warned, which Dakota paid no mind to, and continued lapping at her tummy; If she came now it didn't much matter, they could always just wait a few minutes and he could start where he left off allowing her twice as much pleasure. Luna held out for as long as she could, before finally being unable to hold back anymore, and a loud howl forced its self from her throat and resonated throughout their surroundings. Her entire body trembled, and an ocean of liquid flowed from her pussy and bathed the ground in her essence, both actions reluctant to stop, but they finally did some odd minutes later. By now Koda had stopped and was looking at her face in amusement, which turned her cheeks a bright shade of red.

"Stop looking at me like that," She whimpered, embarrassed that he had seen her at such a humiliating moment, and turned away from him. Dakota brought his paw to her cheek, and guided her muzzle to his, she made no attempt to resist, and he kissed her gently, for but a few seconds before they separated again.

"Luna, you don't have to be embarrassed, I love you; and for the record, that was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen," Dakota said, before rubbing noses with her affectionately.

"Koda, I love you too…," Luna responded before her eyes scanned over his body, and focused on his fully erect member, "And I can't wait to see you go." Luna proceeded to lick her lips erotically, in the process sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed, it was really fun to write, if my schoolwork didn't matter so so much to me I probably would have finished it tonight (JK I just don't want to be tired all of tomorrow)...

please _**review**_ (Good things/bad things? Jokes? Anything?)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **and now part 2... also I expect to be told the punchline of the joke from the reviews, If not I'LL F***ING KILL YOU! ehh... probably not, I could just scour the internet for the answer... Hope you like part 2

* * *

A few minutes after her first climax, her body finally calmed down and her breathing returned to normal; She looked back up at the male standing over her – the male she loved and her very own older brother, and in that moment she kissed him, as she had done many times before, and he pressed back against her; both hungered deeply for the moment at hand, and openly expressed it to each other. In such a moment, she wasn't at all surprised to feel his warm wet tongue slither into her mouth, and with that she took the opportunity to push past his tongue, and start to explore his muzzle.

Dakota's tongue explored every inch of her muzzle, licking everything; her teeth, gum, and nearly snaking his tongue down her throat; only stopping when her gag reflex kicked in (A/N: Koda sure likes to use his tongue :P I see that as something that can come in handy ;D). She mainly focused on his tongue; the friction created when they dragged along each other giving her the tingly feeling she strongly desired.

No matter how into the lip lock Koda happened to be, his attention remained elsewhere; it being an 'unfinished business' sort of thing, and no matter how resilient he was to break the moment – and he was – he still ended up pulling away from the kiss. Luna whimpered involuntarily, the wonderful feeling caused by their kiss now having ended. Dakota then took no time to start his decent down to her Cunny to finish what he had started.

"Koda what about you," Luna asked, her eyes now focused on his sheathe, imaging the pinkish flesh that was there, and hoping to see it again soon. Koda then proceeded to rub noses with her romantically before responding, "Don't worry about me, there'll be time for that afterwards."

He then gently pressed his muzzle to hers, just long enough for the feelings that came from it to register, before gently pulling away and heading from his objective, and not taking any time to do much else. In merely a second he was there, her pinkish lips the focal point that his eyes instantly drew to. Koda slowly lowered his muzzle to the puffy swollen flesh, and sniffed feverishly, finally at the source of the scent that had been tantalizing him for some time.

Dakota took a deep breath, before lowering his muzzle to her slit. Luna awaited the contact of his tongue, his hot panting on her sensitive folds sending chills through her body, and causing anxiety to build. Koda stayed stationary for a few moments, basking in the aroma flowing into him. When impatience finally got to him he sloppily brought his tongue across her slit, and along with the stimulating taste and smell, the loud moan that surfaced from her throat was music to his ears. Without a second thought he gave her another lick, and then another, and so on; With every single one her moans got to be more needy and her hind legs started to tremble uncontrollably.

After a bit of stimulation her fluids started to flow to his tongue, and the excitement he held before now increased tenfold; his tongue now dipped into her moist cavern, submerged completely in the fluids that drove him crazy. She couldn't help but shriek as his tongue parted her lips, rubbing against her delicate insides as it slowly trailed to her core.

By now her legs were wobbling so bad that he had to force them down to keep her body still, but Koda still continued his torment on her flower; at such a moment, he couldn't stop – even if he wanted to – the sweet succulent nectar and her sounds of joyous ecstasy, being his addiction. The younger wolf fidgeted uncontrollably; her newly developed body, making it hard to process the feelings he was giving to her. Luna dug her claws into the dirt below them, her body so close to the pinnacle of ecstasy, and his tongue driving her closer towards.

Koda continued to pull at her heart strings with his slimy tongue, and his tongue continued to dig deeper into her, and based on her constant shrieks, he knew she was close, and Koda wanted to make this the best experience ever. He retracted his tongue from her body at top speed, gaining an even louder shriek, before forcing it all back in; mimicking the motions of mating.

"Koda!" She howled, unable to take any more of his torture, the young wolf came; her body shook violently, and her crotch – and Koda's muzzle – became saturated in the excess fluids rushing from her womanhood. This time around, it felt as if the ripples being sent through her body were gonna tear her apart; and his continuous licking didn't make it any easier on her.

The older male ferociously lapped at her slit, seeing her in such intense pleasure, and the delectable juices, making stopping a near impossibility. With every lick her orgasm was prolonged, with every lick another, even louder, scream was released, and when Koda had felt like he tormented her enough he put all of his willpower into stopping, and he resiliently withdrew his tongue from her folds.

Luna's second orgasm finally subsided, and even afterwards it took a while for her to get over the intense pleasure he had caused her, yet again. Luna couldn't help but yawn; suddenly she felt so very tired, and could barely hold her eyes open, and while fighting to keep her eyes open, her lover and sibling, made his way beside her.

"My beautiful Luna, can't even hold her eyes open?" Koda said with a laugh, before bringing the girl closer to him and kissing her gently.

Luna yawned quietly, trying her best to keep her eyes open, "Koda what about you; you've done so much for me, and I haven't done… any…thing."

Dakota wrapped his paws around her, and brought her as close to him as possible; Koda licked her cheek affectionately before whispering, "Don't worry… there's all the time in the world for that."

* * *

**A/N: **Daw! I love writing Koda in these scenes, he doesn't think about himself that much, yay Koda3

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **This chapter is a result of my perverse mind... Hope you enjoy (and don't think anything less of me :P specially you Sam)

* * *

Koda jerked awake, expecting to awake in a bright meadow, with the new day's sun rising; but the walls of the cave, and the moody lighting greeted him instead. Had it all been just a dream; if so he couldn't believe it, all the licking; the taste and smell; her moans, groans, shrieks; all a trick of the mind. Dakota sighed, unsatisfied; wishing it had happen, so much; wishing he had made her feel so good, and how he hoped for her retaliation, but none of it had been real.

The only real thing that resulted from the situation happened to be the hard bright red flesh protruding from his underbelly and making contact with Luna; oh god, how he hoped she didn't wake up in such an awkward moment, this would definitely be something to explain. Dakota slowly inched away from her; if he could get away without alerting her, then he could go somewhere and 'work it off'. Inconveniently for him, his tail happened to be trapped under her mass, making his escape a bit more difficult; Koda gently pulled his tail towards him, trying his best to make the movement slow enough for her not to feel it.

After a few minutes of pulling his tail was finally free, and she was still undisturbed. Dakota sighed deeply, glad that the plan had went off without a hitch, and Koda quietly made his way to the mouth of the den, and outward. The young male was greeted by the bright sun, after taking a second to adjust to the sun's rays; Dakota took off in the direction off the trees. After traveling an adequate distance from the family den, he found an ideal tree and sat back against it. (A/N: before you read this I have to say I never planned this scene – as I don't most – but I would like to ask of you, the reader, please call 911… my hands are holding me for ransom :\ )

Koda's eyes drifted to his unchanged erection, before bringing his paw down to grasp his balls tightly; it had been a while since he had done anything like this, and he had always favored his testes. He pulled tightly, stretching them out, and getting the fluids flowing faster, warmer. When he felt content with the action, his grip loosened and his paw transitioned to his cock; he pressed his paw against the flesh, resulting in a groan of genuine pleasure.

Dakota unsheathed his claws and gently dragged one the length of him, his thoughts now focusing on the dream; picturing her tight cunny and all the fluids gushing from it, smelling the aroma that controlled all of his senses, and all the instances she said his name. All that, along with the stimulation, fathomed a deep moan from somewhere inside him; even though he had just started it was obvious that he wasn't gonna last much longer.

He continued to stroke himself, as his thoughts dissected the dream; every curve of her body, every single word said, when their tongues met and the electric flowed, and most importantly the wondrous feelings he brought her. Dammit, was he close; in the lust of the moment Dakota couldn't help, but bring his tongue to the now pulsing flesh; he licked ferociously the feeling it brought him greater than anything he had ever felt. Moments later the hot white liquid flooded from his tip, and splattered all over him, and the surrounding woods. (A/N: I feel dirty, now )

Dakota then took a detour towards the lake to get cleaned up, the feeling of the sticky fluids in his fur starting to get to him; especially considering the majority of it consisted of his muzzle. He was happy to find that no one else was around, when he arrived; making the clean up a lot easier, and within a few minutes he had made his way back to the family den.

Upon entrance he saw a bright set of blue eyes illuminated through the darkness, and with a yawn the young wolf greeted him, "Morning Koda, where you been?" Luna then proceeded to stretch her body, and that single action caught his attention; his thoughts drifting to the impure and perverse part of his mind.

After a few seconds Koda snapped out of his 'trance' and responded, "I um… went down for a drink." He couldn't bring himself to tell her; telling her would lead to telling her about his 'wet' dream and that could put tension between them. Luna looked at him intently; there was obviously more to it than that; she could tell something was different about him since last night, but she couldn't exactly see what. She shrugged off the feeling, before asking him, "What do you wanna do today, Koda?"

The male wolf thought about it for a moment before getting an idea, "We could go see Uncle Humphrey; it's been a while since he's been around and he always knows how to have fun." Luna agreed with the idea, and the two strolled westward, considering that's where his and Auntie Kate's den was.

The two adolescents kept a bit of distance as they walked through the central eastern pack, but when they got into the thick forest that changed, and Luna nuzzled up against her brother, and he couldn't help but look back at her; in such a moment a kiss became inevitable. He gently pressed his muzzle to her, and she returned the gesture; the familiar spark trailed through each of their veins, and in said moment the lingering thoughts got to him. It seemed as if he couldn't look at her without the dream instances resurfacing, and the lust it brought him made control something nearly inexistent.

Through his actions, the simple kiss started to become something more, as she felt his tongue part her lips and enter her muzzle; Luna groaned softly, his tongue now scoping out the inside of her muzzle and gliding over every inch of it. He pushed his muzzle against hers with so much force, that they were both hoisted onto their back legs, and eventually he ended up on top of her. In such a moment, the young girl would have allowed anything to happen, she would have allowed him to go all the way from here, but he stopped.

When Koda finally came to his senses as to what he intended for it to lead to, he pulled away from her – bring about a whimper from the younger party – and climbed off of her, "I'm sorry Luna… I didn't mean to let it go that far."

"It's fine Koda… Let's just get to Uncle Humphrey's." Luna suggested, and the two were back on track. The two walked forward, slightly apart; he couldn't trust himself with her after that, what if she didn't want for something like that to happen. Dakota didn't want to force her into something that she wouldn't want.

A few minutes later they finally arrived at Uncle Humphrey's den, the rest of the way there traveled in silence. Koda started to enter, but stopped abruptly, he sharpened his ears and from inside the cave, moans and groans filling his ears. Hearing such sounds made him hesitant to enter, but after receiving a nod from Luna, he made his way through the darkened entrance. Luna followed in behind, and both of them were astonished at what they saw.

* * *

**A/N: **any guesses as to what was inside; I would like to see what people think it is... hmm... and I propose a challenge; first person to guess in the form of a **REVIEW** gets a theoretical cookie (Just for a reference point; the first story had 30 reviews for 7 chapters, and this Story has 15 reviews for 9 chapters... please just take the time to review, it only takes a second and it gives me extra motivation to write... right now it's based about my horny friends... you know who you **Both** are lol)

**Pwease read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in *looks at a calendar* a week, I've just been kind of lazy; and I planned on updating yesterday - or my birthday - but I was kind of upset when I didn't get the Siberian Husky puppy I wanted, and now I'm kind of sad :(

* * *

**Earlier That Morning**

It was an early morning in Jasper and the only color visible in the dark family's den was two bright purple ellipses. Lilly sat awake in the darkness, she scanned her surroundings; her eyes drifting over all of her sleeping children. She couldn't help but sigh in relief after realizing the absence of the bulky brown male. Being in his presence truly repulsed her, all he could ever talk about was himself; what had she ever seen in him?

After a few minutes of soul searching, and not finding an answer, Lilly decided to take a walk. The adult white wolf climbed to her feet and stretched her limbs, getting various cracks in response. The noises brought about a frown, it made her feel old. It had been over two years since she her and Garth became mates, and a little bit less than that since she had fallen in love with Humphrey.

Lilly walked outside, only to be greeted by the barely visible moon. After taking a moment to stare at the illuminated orb, Lilly went off eastward. She could tell herself that the direction was random, or that it was a complete coincidence that she would eventually end up at Humphrey and Kate's den, but she had planned to go all the same.

Recently, she had started to notice her aging, and rather than spending time with a narcissistic alpha, she wanted to spend time with someone who complimented her and made her actually happy; therefore Humphrey came to mind.

Lilly couldn't help but smile, her thoughts drifting towards Humphrey, it had been a while since she had spent any time with him and it just made her want to see him more. Her anxiety got to the point that she couldn't help herself from sprinting the rest of the way, and within a few minutes she was waiting at the mouth of his cave. At that instant a thought came to her mind; what if Kate was there?

She hadn't even considered that possibility, but Garth was gone when she woke up; maybe there had been something alpha related today. Whether or not Kate was there her desire to see Humphrey finally forced her inside. Lilly entered slowly trying her best not to make a sound, just in case Kate happened to be there; coming up with an excuse as to why she was visiting her sister and mate so early in the morning would be a feat she didn't really want to have to deal with.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness inside, and her gaze locked on to the lone grey wolf; Kate wasn't there. Lilly smiled, before making her way over to him. Her first thought was to wake him, but seeing how peaceful he looked quickly changed her mind, and instead she lay beside him and nuzzled into the lax grey fur. Lilly murmured slightly, it was just as warm as she remembered; within a few minutes she was back asleep.

* * *

The fun-loving omega, Humphrey, awoke a while later. Humphrey looked to his side expecting to see his alpha mate, but instead saw her, the girl he really loved. In such a moment his heart started beating faster, and his tail started to wag, but such gestures could be expected with such a surprise. At first he waited patiently for her to wake up, but after a good five minutes or so his impatience took over, and he started to gently lick her face.

Lilly was awoken to something wet gliding across her face; she could help but laugh at the tickling feeling, and after opening her eyes she was greeted by the wolf causing the sensation, "Good morning, my beautiful Lilly, when did you get here?"

Lilly couldn't help but yawn before responding, "Earlier this morning, I woke up and really wanted to be with you, so I came here." She then brought her muzzle to his, it had been so long. Both wolves gently pressed in the direction of their counterparts, both unable to break the moment until oxygen became a factor.

After their muzzles separated Lilly pounced on him playfully, knocking him on his back, before using her fangs to tug on his ear. After a few moments of letting her have her fun Humphrey went on the offensive and using his hind legs to push her off of him, and then rolled over on top of her. Humphrey stared deeply into her bright purple eyes, and she stared back into his blue eyes. Humphrey brought his muzzle downwards, slowly progressing closer to hers, and just as they were about to meet, he averted his muzzle from hers and targeted the lush fur on her neck. (A/N: idky but I feel biting some ones neck is romantic… DAMN YOU TWILIGHT! It still is though…)

His fangs sunk into the sensitive flesh, and Lilly couldn't help but groan, "Humphrey…" At that moment they were no longer playing, and with a single word she had brought about his dormant lust for her, the emerging red flesh was a clear indication of that. A few moments after, his fangs withdrew and he brought his eyes to meet hers. Lilly looked up at him, her cheeks probably a tint of red right now, in an instant it went from being innocent to the exact opposite, and with every growing second she wanted him to mate with her, she wanted to feel how she felt the first time, back when he was her everything and the lie they lived wasn't as intricate.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Lilly asked, "Humphey, are you ok?"

"It's just I can't bring myself to stop looking into your eyes," He confessed, before sensually rubbing his nose to her, still keeping the eye contact.

"Well we can't mate like this, or can we?!" Lilly responded, an idea coming to mind, "just line it up and do it like this, like we are now." Humphrey nodded before looking downwards and taking the time to line up their organs and then slowly pressing forward into her. In that moment both wolves groan; him because of the tightness and warmth, and her because of the feeling of her walls spreading to accommodate his shaft.

He pumped into her – slowly at first and then gradually speeding up, and his eyes didn't leave hers, not once. Lilly couldn't help but groan; being able to be rutted by Humphrey and being able to share such a romantic gaze had to be one of the best feelings ever. The eye contact they shared then led their muzzles to another embrace.

As they kissed his thrusting continued, and they both couldn't help but moan into the other's schnozzle (A/N: Microsoft Word thesaurus ftw). All the affection they shared caused their body temperatures to skyrocket and radiate between one another, making the moment even better.

Lilly panted deeply, they had only been going for ten minutes at most, and she was already so close. Lilly whimpered into the kiss; hoping he got the message. Humphrey pressed his muzzle against hers more forcefully, the building pressure in his crotch about to be released into her.

Humphrey dug his claws deeply into the ground, gaining traction as he thrusted forcefully inside of her, his now bulging knot entering her haven, and leading to both of their orgasms. They both howled at the top of their lungs as their fluids mixed inside of her cunny, leaving a deep warm feeling inside of her most intimate cavern.

The two stared deeply at each other for a few moments, before his gaze drifted off to the side, and he gasped. Lilly looked over just as he had and she was speechless as she stared at the two younger wolves staring at them intently.

* * *

**A/N: **Fun fact: the last four chapters show how perverted I am :P hope this chapter was worth 7 days of waiting, If not I'm sowry and I'll try and update in a few days.

**Read and Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: and cuz of how little the last chapter consisted of here's chapter 12... it explains alot (pretty much all already known to all but Koda and Luna, and it shows his self-control... that may or may not be a good thing depending on what you want from an M-rated Lemon filled story...) Hope you enjoy, if not click on the review text box, make the keyboard your b# $% and then submit it, at least I'll know. :P enjoy**

* * *

The events previous lead to a few moment of silence, which was then broken by Dakota with an appropriate, "WHAT THE HELL?!" and an awkward stare between the two pairs. Lilly looked at Humphrey, her eyes blatantly asking him what they were supposed to do. Humphrey thought for a moment before getting an idea of what he was gonna say.

"Well um… me and your mom were just playing around, like when we were kids," Humphrey lied, only to be greeted by skeptical glares.

"You idiot, it's obvious that there's a little more than that going on," Lilly said in a hushed yell.

"Well you could have come up with something else," He retorted, mimicking her tone.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lilly whispered frantically, again relying on Humphrey's insight.

"Well, considering they've seen this, all we can do is tell them." Humphrey responded back.

"You know we can hear you?" Dakota inquired, starting to get fed up with not knowing what was going on here.

Lilly sighed deeply, until now she hadn't had to admit to her and Humphrey's relationship and now her own children had found them out, so typical. Lilly then proceeded to fill in the context in which the current situation was based around, "Dakota… Luna, I know this may come as a surprise to you but Garth's not your father… Humphrey is," Lilly confessed, before continuing, "After me and Garth became mates I feel in love with Humphrey, and we've been secretly together ever since."

"Yes! I knew my father couldn't be such a douche bag!" Koda yelled, before tackling his parents, forgetting their current dilemma and leaving them both in a lot of pain. He hastily climbed off of them, apologizing, and made his way back over to his younger sister, who had remained silent throughout the entire moment. Koda instinctually nuzzled her before licking her muzzle lovingly, which ironically brought surprise to the older wolves.

"Dakota, you… she's… your sister; what the hell was that?" Lilly said, her mind completely confuzzled and slightly irate by what had just happened before her.

"Mom, I just thought that you might accept us, considering the craziness going on with you and Uncle Humphrey… uh I mean dad," Dakota responded, his body still nuzzled close to Luna.

"No, Humphrey's not my brother, and we're adults not mere children like you two," Lilly responded attempting to justify her and Humphrey's relationship.

Luna stepped forward, her love for Koda overcoming her timid nature, she walked up to her mother and Humphrey, before raising her head high and speaking in a prideful voice, "Mom, I love Koda… more than anything else and there isn't anything you, or anyone else, can do about it."

"Lil, I don't see what's so wrong with their relationship, remember back when we were their age? Back then we already had mates, and we were already sneaking around behind their backs to be with each other." Humphrey reminded her, before dragging his tongue across her cheek sensually.

"But Humphey there's a distinct difference between us and them; they're siblings, and just imagine if someone found out," Lilly responded, her maternal instincts leading her thoughts to the worst possible scenarios.

"Well that's not something for us to worry about, and remember what happened when I listened to Winston after he found out about us? Do you really want them to feel the same sadness, we felt for so long?" Humphrey said, reminding her of all the heartache her father had caused them.

Lilly thought about it for a minute, before sighing in defeat, "After putting it that way I-I understand – I couldn't live without you Humphey and I couldn't force my own children to separate if they love each other; Both of you promise me that no matter what you'll stay together, and if any issue arises talk about it before taking any kind of action." For the last part she glared at Humphrey, their eyes reminiscing about past experiences.

Dakota and Luna looked at one another for a few seconds, which brought way to another affectionate moment, before both spoke in unison, "We promise." The newfound family shared a friendly wolf pile before Koda and Luna left their parents to their fun.

Luna walked alongside her brother as always, nuzzled into his soft side fur, her mind still processing previous events, "Koda, how do you feel about Uncle Humphrey being our papa?"

The older wolf looked back at his counterpart a genuine smile across his face, "It's great! I've always thought of Humphrey as more of a father than I have Garth, and now that I know he really is I can't help but be happy for them."

Luna smiled back; she loved seeing Koda happy like this, and when things came to family he tended not to be **(A/N: If Garth was my father I would probably pull my $#%*^& hair out, and my long curly hair is perfectly suited for such… I hate it :\ and I'm not sure if this needs to be addressed but I feel like it, so I'm gonna; Koda and Luna may seem really affectionate and they are, but I don't want the reasoning behind it to be just b/c of the author wrote it that way… it's cuz they wuv each other so so much… [as AO says] Peace)**. The two looked at one another for a few minutes before their noses were merely an inch apart, both waited a few moments before the impatience got to them and Luna closed the distance between their lips. The moment was magical, just as any other intimate they share, and in such an instant the lust and desire he derived from the dream he had the night before surfaced; as before the gentle lip lock became something more forceful and as before he ended up towering over her. Luna lay under him feeling his body pressed down atop hers, the heat created between the closeness of the two was incredible, and just as the previous time Luna awaited it to go farther… so much farther, but it didn't.

The older male pushed deeply into the osculation **(A/N: I LOVE Thesauruses and it means kiss)**, his mind completely focused on what was to come, on how amazing it would feel and how wonderful of a feeling such an action could hold for her, but somewhere in between the thought and the actual action… he stopped. What if she didn't want such a thing, the actions he lusted for were reserved for a true couple, mates, and they weren't; he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, or force something like this on her if she didn't want it. Just like before, he broke their contact, and climbed off of her, leaving Luna wanting more, and filled with a deep unpure desire that contradicted her very nature. **(A/N: sorry for all the A/N but I got stuff to say… I feel like everyone wants him to put it in by now, but Koda has his way and it'll eventually happen)**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

All the alphas gathered around the lifeless body of one of their fellow alphas. He had just became an alpha and after Luna's close call a few of the alphas had been assigned to patrol the nearby area; Jerry was posted along the outer border of the territory and had been found earlier that morning after a loud disturbing howl was heard across the entirety of the pack, and after later investigating his body was discovered, bite wounds piercing his throat, and traces of solid black fur surrounding him.

* * *

**A/N: so many questions after this chapter; Is Koda ever gonna 'put it in'? Does Jerry stand for someone who got on my bad side and now died because of crossing me? Did Jerry really die from the bite wounds, or are they just a kinky fetish he has? Will IDK's write ever not suck (Now that one hurt...)? Stay tuned for the next episode!**

**And in the meantime make the Keyboard your bitch on the box below and review... I bet you won't.**

**no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls ****no balls...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm truly a lazy ass, I know its been a week or probably more, and all I have to say is video games are a hell of addiction. Aside from that I actually read a book for the first time since like December, I love _The Catcher in The Rye _It maybe really vulgar and stuff, but I like what Holden stands for. aside from that exams are tomorrow and Thursday (which happens to be my last day... what poor planning.)

Also I just have to say Jerry is my good friend **AOfan4life **and he's not really gay or anything... (as far as I know) I'm just messing with him; Love ya buddy. :)

* * *

**An explanation for the end of last chapter…**

The young male alpha walked along the out skirts of the territory; his head held high, in a way that only an alpha could. Jerry had finished his alpha training a few weeks before last, and he was ecstatic–with this being his first job and all.

The pack's security tightened because of an incident involving the leader's daughter, but truthfully he could careless; Jerry had never seen the appeal of dames. They were always me, me, me and were overly emotional, and just weak; he had a taste for the other side of the spectrum.

He had tried being with women, but it never worked well for him; he just never clicked with anyone, nor was he at all attracted to them. Ever since he was a pup he found himself eyeing the older males of the pack, and starring a bit too long. It didn't take him long to find out he was different, and as in most societies individualism led to discrimination, so he kept it to himself, and now here he was; an alpha.

The young alpha was then pulled by his thoughts by a rustling noise in the nearby trees, it was probably nothing—a rabbit, or mouse or something—but the entire point of patrolling was to be overly cautious, and check out every little thing, or at least that's what alpha training taught him, so he did. Jerry walked into the thick woods, his alpha persona the only thing that kept him moving forward; woods and night were two things that never went together very well, and especially now, this gave him a bad feeling, but even so he kept walking forward.

He kept his nose low to the ground, sniffing in the air; even though a wolf's eye sight is magnificent, even in the dark, a wolf's sense of smell tops it by a lot. The alpha inhaled lightly, and now the dark night was lit up with various scents; rabbits, caribou, coyotes, and every other thing that had pasted through here in the last week or so. After examining the multitude of aromas his nose brought in, one stuck out more than any other; it was that of a wolf, but not from one of the pack, and it was fresh—an hour ago at most.

Jerry's first thought was to report in, but being an alpha he had learned to stay at your post, and also he could imagine all the praise he'd get if he caught the perpetrator; his mind drifted to the muscular alphas, and how envious of him they'd be, especially Garth. He'd had thoughts of the lead alpha many times, and most of them held all but pure intentions which always lead to a bit of a mess.

The alpha speedily trailed through the woods, his mind now set on finding the intruder, and not even the eerie shadowy trees surrounding him could stop him from continuing towards his goal. Jerry proceeded onward following the trail deeper, his mind so clouded by the merits that the idea of imminent danger slipped his mind.

The young alpha followed the scent for a long while until it got to the point that it abruptly turned and went back on its self, leading back the way he just came, so he turned back and followed the new trail. After following it for a while, it again doubled back on its self and the wolf finally started to suspect something, but maybe a bit too late. The pitch black wolf leapt on top of him causing the alpha to tumble over onto his back and before anything could be said or done his fangs dug deep into Jerry's throat, and in a fluent motion it was separate from the rest of his body; and all the red fluids that previously kept his body now gushed into the grass and the alpha tried to howl, but little more than a groan came out.

Jerry stared upward at the midnight black wolf, his vision fading fast and his entire body becoming cold. The wolf unconsciously licked his muzzle, the taste of blood now present. He couldn't help but grin he always loved this part; the part where his prey looked up at him, gasping for breathe and not being able to breath, the saddened eyes that admit his victory, and especially when all motion stopped and the sin was complete. The black wolf smirked before leaving the lifeless corpse where it lay.

The entire pack attended the funeral, and even though the alpha wasn't widely known he was still a member of the pack. Still family. Luna and Dakota, their parents, and all their brothers and sisters, stood at the front of the crowd, being the leading family had its disadvantages. Tears streamed from her eyes, the thought of anyone killing another of their own kind, or killing anything for that matter, got to her and when he saw this he nuzzled close to her, before leaving a trail of saliva across her face as he dragged his tongue up the length. Nobody paid the couple any mind, a funeral was a time of mourning and any sign of affection was considered just that, nothing more.

Garth got up in front of everyone his face frozen in apathy, the last time this was done was with his own father, and he could never forget all the sorrow it caused him. After a few moments of silence, the large alpha howled deeply in sorrow. After a few seconds more and more wolves joined in and eventually the entire pack was howling mournfully. When it finally ended the large alpha had a selfless fire in his chest, "I promise I won't rest until this sick bastard is put to justice." And that's all the alpha said before walking off in the direction where the body was found. Nobody had seen the alpha like that, no one ever but even so the moment was soon disregarded as all the wolves engaged in gossip as to what actually happened.

* * *

**A/N: **wow Garth seems devoted... he might die next; just maybe, I mean probably not cuz writing his death would be so vivid and creepy that everything would go to hell; Either way hope you enjoyed, and I would like to think Mr. **Antonio oc book lover** I would like to thank you for reviewing, and I would like to ask you, would you have reviewed if I didn't annoy the hell out of you as I did? :P **Read and Review, Pwease.**


End file.
